


Double Date Disaster

by MinaAffairs



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, adora is a disaster without even appearing in the fic, double date but only one from each party shows up, non-serious, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaAffairs/pseuds/MinaAffairs
Summary: Angella goes to what she was told was supposed to be a secret meeting.It's not that.





	Double Date Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tumblr prompt fill, expanded.

Queen Angella walks into the small tavern wearing a large brown cloak. Hiding her wings underneath its bulk and her face beneath its hood. She had no desire to bring unwanted attention to herself in this border territory.

Her eyes drift across the tables, scanning for Princess Entrapta as she had been informed to look for. Instead her eyes landed on Him. Lord Hordak himself. Sitting casually and sipping some bubbling green beverage. The others in the tavern have given him a wide berth, in fact the entire half of the tavern he's sitting in is empty.

How could this be?! Why was he here!? Did he know… Adora had said that Entrapta had contacted her about a secret meeting, and Adora had asked Angella to come with her. Something about Angella being the only one who could make this meeting work. Perhaps Hordak found out… Perhaps he had done away with Entrapta… Now he was planning to ambush Entrapta's rebellion contacts! Though his choosing to sit in the open is not conducive to a good ambush.

She should turn and flee. This was likely a trap. Yet, this was also a chance. To confront this monster. For all he has done. She could not start a fight here, after all there are innocent people all around. She would have to flee if things heated up, but she could at least let him know that she saw him. That she judged him.

So Queen Angella approached the table, and pulled her hood down as the warlord looked up at her with a scowl. A scowl which quickly turned into the most dumbfounded expression. Angella was about to give him a hard verbal lashing when suddenly Hordak speaks first.

“You are Adora’s date?” He asks. He sounds absolutely flabbergasted, just completely bamboozled.

Angella’s brain shuts down momentarily. But after a quick reboot she manages to get out a very succinct “What?!” some other patrons glance over.

“Her date. Entrapta said this was to be a ‘double date’ with Adora and some other Rebellion person.” He waves a hand around as if dismissing the absurdity of what he's saying. “It was her turn to choose our Friday activity.”

Angella sputters “No! This is a secret meeting with Entrapta! About inroads between Horde rebels and the Alliance.” 

"No. This was meant to be a double date between Entrapta, Myself, Adora, and whoever Adora was bringing." He states plainly. 

"That doesn't even make sense! Why would Adora agree to something so ridiculous let alone bring me-" Then it hits Angella. Of course. Oh Adora. Sweet girl Adora. Angella falls into a seat across from Hordak and groans, her head falls into her hands. “I suspected she had a crush on me but this?…”

Lord Hordak raises a brow, then chuckles and sips his bizarre green drink. “Where is she, anyway? I was looking forward to seeing the mighty She-Ra. Again I mean, I have seen her before. When she was still a Horde cadet. Very promising in fact.” he's entirely too casual. 

Angella glares up at him “She's defending a nearby village from YOUR forces!” the Queen shouts! People are staring openly now.

“Oh? Interesting.”

Angella’s eyes go wide “you set it up to get us apart didn’t you? The attack… To isolate us…”

“Hardly. It was likely Force Captain Catra doing what she pleases. As I said it was Entrapta's turn to choose our activity I would not take measures to interrupt it. That would be rude and undermine our friday agreement” He states blandly.

Angella’s rage is boiling again “Yes and where is Princess Entrapta than?! What have you done to her!?”

“Emily exploded again.” He says without missing a beat. “She insisted I come out here so as not to rudely stand Adora and her date up. She was very insistent. Force Captain Scorpia told her that would be quite rude you see.” Infuriatingly he punctuates that thought with a calm sip of his drink.

Now there is a long period of silence as Queen Angella, leader of the rebellion, tries to process all of this. He must be lying but… To what end? Angella glares, she must figure out what exactly is going on here. Unfortunately that means ignoring this 'Emily' exploding for now."What do you mean by it being 'Entrapta's turn to choose your activity' exactly?"

"Fridays are our scheduled date nights. We take turns choosing our activity. Last week was my turn. We designed a miniature golf course." Hordak nods, actually smiling a little, then he elaborates. "We are not allowed to make the date night work you see, so we have to find things unrelated to work." 

He has to be messing with her. There is no possible way that Lord Hordak has completely innocent date nights every Friday with princess Entrapta and is now just casually telling Queen Angella leader of the rebellion about them. For one that's ridiculous. Two, really? Entrapta and Hordak? That's definitely ludicrous.

Those might be the same point.

"So you expect me to believe that you and Princess Entrapta are… dating? And have date nights?" Angella asks incredulously.

"I do not expect you to believe anything." He replies. "Did you truly not realize Adora was asking you to a date?"

Queen Angella is yet again thrown off of her game. "I already said Adora misled me on the purpose of this meeting! If she even knew!"

"But you were aware she has feelings for you?"

Angella groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. "As I have said I… had suspicions that she has a crush on me."

"And you do not reciprocate?" Hordak prys. Why is Lord Hordak the iron fisted ruler of the Horde prying about this?!

"She is Glimma's best friend! Adora has become like another child to me! Of course not!" Then she realizes it's ridiculous she's even answering! "Why do you care at all!?"

Hordak just shrugs a little, and again sips that drink. How can drinking something be so infuriating?! "Entrapta will be fascinated about it, so I am going to tell her everything about this encounter." He's going to gossip with his girlfriend.

Angella's frown is legendary.

"I will not stand for this!" She declares. "Your flagrant! Flagantry! is beyond disrespectful!" Nailed it Angella. "Lord Hordak you need to be taught respe- what are you doing?" 

Hordak has now scooted back a bit and is leaning forward to grab something from under the table. Angella is on guard, ready for a weapon.

He pulls up… a purse? Angella swears a blood vessel bursts in her head.

"What is that?" The Queen asks deadpan now.

"A bag." Is all Hordak says, reaching in to it to pull out some small device… "I wanted to record your ranting for Entrapta."

"That is a purse, why do you have a purse?"

Hordak gives her a clear 'are you stupid?' look. "Does it look as if my clothing has pockets?" 

He…

He isn't wrong…

Angella groans and her head falls on to the table. "I am so very tired." 

Hordak just lets out a hmm sound and takes yet another sip of his drink.

"What are you even drinking?!" Angella suddenly shoots out, sitting up. Reinvigorated by her annoyance.

Lord Hordak looks down at the bubbling green drink in his hand. He stares at it for entirely too long, as if pondering the very cosmic nature of the drinks existence. "Something Green." He finally says.

This was going to be a very long evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you think Entrapta and Hordak planned for the date failure as part of their date night just for amusement?


End file.
